Shikamaru And A Border Collie
by Accalias Sight
Summary: Shikamaru gets annoyed by a 'troublesome' border collie. Unfortunately, it won't leave him alone. OneShot.


**Author's Note- I wrote this solely because I thought that it would be quite interesting, seeing as border collies are known for being incredibly smart and extremely active, with some exceptions. And Shika is lazy, and just wants to watch clouds. And yeah, I don't own Shika, or anything else that even relates to Naruto. Random Border Collie is mine though. All mine… **–**Shifty eyes-

* * *

**

Shikamaru stared at the dog, and it stared right back at him, looking very interested. Shikamaru, however, was wondering why on _earth_ it had been following him. The dog was black and white, and its eyes seemed very… intelligent. Well, for a dog anyway. But the stupid mutt wasn't moving, or even looking like it was going to move. "Go away," Shikamaru muttered, turning to look at the dog. Nothing, no change in movements, this dog must be incredibly stupid.

_Now to help it leave me alone_, he thought, repeating the command and turning the dog around. The dog turned itself back to him, watching his movements. Those eyes were taking in every single motion. It was… stalker-ish. "Stupid dog, go away," Shikamaru said this for a third time, and seemed amazed as the dog just turned itself around, not moving. "Good," Shikamaru mumbled, beginning to walk away.

And yet there it was, next to him again in a matter of seconds. "How troublesome," Shikamaru said, still walking. The dog would have to go eventually, not that he cared where, so long as it would not be coming back again. Anyway, he was going cloud watching, with or without the dog. It seemed to be happy, having a friend, its tail wagging as it walked alongside him, easily matching up with his stride. There was something in its mouth, a greenish-yellow ball, which it plopped down right in front of Shikamaru's path.

And then up it stared, expectantly, as if waiting for him to do something. "How troublesome," Shikamaru said to it, picking up the ball. It seemed to hype up even more, wriggling its backside in the air, crouched down low. "You want me to… throw this?" Shikamaru's voice was directed at the dog and it seemed like it would have a heart attack.

He tossed the ball away from himself, happy to be rid of the dog, and of what it was trying to get him to do. Of course this particular dog just _had _to come back again. And the ball was dropped… again. "You're more troublesome then any girl I've ever met," he said, just walking past the ball. The dog's mood instantly fell, and it grabbed the ball as it ran to catch up with him. _Almost to the spot_, Shikamaru thought, staring at the dog again. It returned his analytical stare, tilting its head to the left a bit.

"Why don't you go… bury a bone or something? Be troublesome somewhere else," Shikamaru asked the dog, the happy look on its face now replaced by a more quizzical look. It didn't seem to comprehend the fact for some reason he wanted it to be gone. It bounded ahead of him; seemingly expecting him to follow, luckily, Shikamaru noticed it was going a different way. "Good riddance," he said to it, and began to walk away from where it had been running. He sat down under a tree, staring up at the sky.

Yet, for some reason, the sky was… black and white? All of a sudden Shikamaru found himself being attacked by the excitable dog, mainly by it licking his face. "Get… off of me," he said, managing to push its body off of himself. The dog looked hurt, as though he had just smacked it. _Those damn expressive eyes are starting to get to me_, Shikamaru thought, and the dog dropped the ball again, this time he picked up the ball and tossed it, trying to ignore the fact that the ball was covered in the dog's spit. The ball was tossed down the hill, and off the dog ran to get its prized possession.

Again, and again the dog came back, always wanting the ball to be thrown. And every time this plea was ignored, the dog would just stare at him with the different colored eyes, one a dark brown and the other a light blue. And he would have to throw the ball again but the dog would not tire out. "Does it ever stop?" Shikamaru looked towards the dog, watching as it flopped down one the ground next to him, deciding that it would stop for the moment. The dog was not panting, or showing any signs of being tired.

It was sparing him hours of its own kind of torture that the dog had cleverly planned. After all, it was a border collie.


End file.
